Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Cang Du
|image = |conflict = Quincy Blood War |date = June 18th |place = Wandenreich City / Seireitei, Soul Society |result = Tōshirō Hitsugaya is victorious. |side1 = *Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya |side2 = *Stern Ritter "I" Cang Du |forces1 = *Zanpakutō (Bankai) |forces2 = *Spirit Weapon (Reishi Claws) *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Hirenkyaku |casual1 =*Hitsugaya is grievously injured. |casual2 =*Cang escapes, but is moderately injured. }} is a fight taking place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses upon the second conflict between 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Sternritter "I" Cang Du after the former regains his Bankai. Prelude After Sternritter "H" Bazz-B severely wounds Hitsugaya with Burner Finger 2, Cang appears and tells Bazz-B this is enough before reminding him of how they promised to leave the captains to those who stole their Bankai. Stepping forward with his Spirit Weapon manifested, Cang states he shall finish off Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 15-16 .]] Noting Cang is stealing his prey, Bazz-B says Yhwach will punish him for this, prompting Cang to remind Bazz-B of how Yhwach was the one who decided the captains whose Bankai were stolen would be handled by those who stole them. As an annoyed Bazz-B walks away, Cang drops a wounded 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto on the ground. As Hitsugaya expresses concern for Rangiku, Cang states he found her wandering and brought her back to Hitsugaya because she is his lieutenant. Explaining his belief of people dying together, Cang introduces himself before activating his Bankai, '''Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 1-4 Saying this is Hitsugaya's Bankai, Cang notes Hitsugaya has likely never seen it from this perspective before and states it is a beautiful Bankai before saying it pains him greatly to take it for himself and allow it to live on long after Hitsugaya is dead and gone.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 5-6 When Kisuke Urahara deploys the Shin'eiyaku to all the captains in Soul Society, Hitsugaya absorbs one of them with his fingertips as Cang wonders what it is.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 15 As the effects of the Shin'eiyaku take hold, blood spurts from Cang's back as Daiguren Hyōrinmaru begins to fall apart.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 17 As chunks of one of the wings of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru fall to the ground behind him, Cang wonders what just happened before expressing surprise. As the broken wing of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru forms on Hitsugaya's back, Cang notes his Medallion is still functioning perfectly before asking Hitsugaya why Daiguren Hyōrinmaru is returning to him, prompting Hitsugaya to suggest Hyōrinmaru wished to come home.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 1-3 Battle Leaping back, Cang tells Hitsugaya to not underestimate him before asking Hitsugaya if he believes they did not train to effectively control the Bankai which they stole after stealing them. Lunging toward Hitsugaya, Cang sends a wave of ice toward him, only for the ice to stop before hitting Hitsugaya. As Cang expresses surprise, Hitsugaya asks him if he honestly expects Daiguren Hyōrinmaru to attack itself. Kicking at Hitsugaya, who blocks Cang's foot with his wing, Cang tells him to stop talking about Daiguren Hyōrinmaru as if it has a mind of its own. Kicking Hitsugaya into the air, Cang states he is not a believer in pantheism.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 9-13 Noting this, Hitsugaya wonders if Cang is serious, prompting Hyōrinmaru to state this appears to be the case. Saying it has been a long time since he has heard Hyōrinmaru's voice, Hitsugaya welcomes him back as the rest of his Bankai returns to him. As Cang realizes his remaining wing has vanished, Hitsugaya notices a piece of ice resembling an Arrancar mask covering his left eye and states he was thinking there was something blocking his view before noting Urahara was talking about temporary Hollowfication. As Hitsugaya decides to fight in this form regardless, Cang holds his fists in front of him and uses Shé Jìn Zhǎo, causing two energy blasts to fire from his hands and form a serpent-like visage. When Hitsugaya holds his sword out, Cang expresses surprise. Afterward, Hitsugaya says the cross-shaped flower is the emblem of Hyōrinmaru before apologizing to Cang for not making it a five-pointed cross for him as Cang lies encased in an enormous cross of ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 9-17 Aftermath Stating it is over, Hitsugaya tells Rangiku to wait and says he will help her before collapsing as the wings of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru shatter.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 2-3 Later, Cang's Quincy: Vollständig activates, shattering the cross of ice around him.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 16 Afterwards, Cang and BG9 are brought before Yhwach, who says he is going to judge the Sternritter who lost. As Yhwach has Jugram Haschwalth step forward, BG9 begs him to wait, though Yhwach only says they should be grateful for having survived their battles.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 10-11 Stating the scales of the fight must be fair, Haschwalth holds out his sword and says the life saved by their good luck will be terminated by the same amount of misfortune before slashing at Cang, only to express surprise when his blade is stopped. Asking Haschwalth if he forgot about his epithet, "The Iron", Cang states it is easy to stop Haschwalth's blade as his skin grows darker. Telling Haschwalth to cut him down if he is able, Cang proclaims he will not be cut down by anyone but Yhwach. Noting this is Cang's second piece of good luck, Haschwalth asks him if he can see the tilted scales before slicing through Cang's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 11-15 References Navigation Category:Fights